1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices and methods for repairing abdominal aortic aneurysms. More particularly, the present invention relates to a prosthesis comprising a coiled stent.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
An endoprosthesis or stent-graft is commonly used as a tubular structure left inside the lumen of a duct to relieve an obstruction. Commonly, endoprostheses are inserted into the lumen in a non-expanded form and are then expanded autonomously or with the aid of a second device in situ. The endoprosthesis may be self expanding or expansion may occur through the use of a catheter mounted angioplasty balloon in order to shear and disrupt the obstructions associated with the wall components of the vessel and to obtain an enlarged lumen. In the absence of an endoprosthesis, restenosis may occur as a result of elastic recoil of the stenotic lesion.
While the percutaneous placement of endoprostheses represent a significant improvement over conventional surgical techniques, there is a need to improve the endoprostheses, their method of use, and their applicability to varied biological conditions. Further, there is a need to reduce or eliminate repeat medical procedures, and a need for increasing the number of patients that are candidates for procedures involving endoprostheses.
The most common difficulties may be derived from attempts to produce endoprostheses with minimal profile, that minimizes graft wear, and that resists fatigue failure. Further, such devices should be simple to position and reposition as necessary, provide a fluid tight seal, and be deployable into a varied number of shapes and diameters as dictated by the physiological condition of the patient.